


Bed

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han is surprised at Lando’s “bedroom” on the Falcon.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://sunsetroots.tumblr.com/post/172761719726/concept-the-falcon-doesnt-have-separate-bunks)

“And this,” Lando waved his hand with pride, “is the crew quarters.” 

Han looked over Lando’s shoulder and into the room which was not exactly what he’d been expecting. All the ships he’d ever been on had bunks in their crew quarters, he should have known Lando would want to be different. There were no beds, just a massive pile of pillows, of all sizes, colours, and fabrics, and various plush looking blankets. 

“I’m not gonna sleep on the floor.” He muttered, bumping his shoulder against Lando’s. “Why don’t you have beds?”

“That’s a bed!” Lando huffed, clearly unhappy that Han was unimpressed with his....creation.

“It’s not and you know it. Only you would remove the bunks on your ship just to be ridiculous.” Han crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. 

Lando rolled his eyes and stepped forward, throwing himself into the middle of the pile, with a soft, satisfied grunt. “How about a wager? If you don’t find this comfortable, I’ll pay for a hotel room for you.”

“Throw in unlimited access to the minibar and you’ve got yourself a bet.”

Lando just smiled, and shuffled over, leaving room for Han. With a heavy sigh, so very sure he was going to hate it, Han climbed onto the pillows and lay down next to Lando.

"Well?” 

 _Dammit,_  Han thought to himself. _It was so comfortable. Way better than any ship bunk he’d ever slept on._ His body had sunk into the mass of luxurious cushions, made of velvety and silky fabrics, and he realised it wasn’t at all like sleeping on the floor.  He hated when Lando was right. Usually, he would argue or try to get out of a wager like this but he felt so relaxed that he didn’t have the energy to pretend this wasn’t wonderful. 

“It’s...not _that_  bad.” 

Lando snorted, rolling over on to his side to face Han. “Not that bad? Solo, you are about to have the best night’s sleep of your life.”

Han tried to come up with a witty response but his eyes were already closing and he was drifting off into sleep. 

And Lando _was_  right, it was the best night’s sleep he’d ever had. He wasn’t going to admit that though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
